Dark Memories, Shining Moments
by CrystalRaven01
Summary: Set in Seventh Year. Draco has received something out of the ordinary for his birthday, Harry is finding heroship just a bit taxing after watching so many people die and both of them are about to discover something that neither saw coming... DMHP xSLASHx
1. Chapter One

This was a story I'd forgotten about, so I revamped it a little :D I hope you likey!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just like to play with his character and his world a little... ^.^

**Chapter One**

-Draco POV-

The day that started out as ordinary as any other ended with an extraordinary night. It was during the holidays, after my mother threw one of her famous balls. The official reason was my birthday but there were only two people my age; Pansy and Blaise.

"What a handsome son Narcissa, why have I not met him before?" That was the daughter of the brother of the Count Mordrey, Paula. She had been a friend of my mother's for two years or so but she had never been to one of the holiday balls before therefore never meeting me. She wasn't much of a looker; she was plump and owned at least two chins. Her beady eyes peered at me in a way that made my skin crawl and her taste in fashion left a lot to be desired. Now, I may not be an expert on fashion but a bright orange dress with a pink shawl? Even I knew that the hippy stage was over but someone must have neglected to tell this woman. I wondered, for the hundredth time, how on earth my mother could have befriended such a person. But I kept my mouth shut and braved the woman. After a conversation of meaningless chatter, my mother waltzed me around the room, introducing me to other people for new meaningless conversations. But after a while my mother smiled, satisfied, and let me know that I could mingle.

I headed straight for the corner where Pansy and Blaise stood; making faces at me as I moved across the room. I don't know why, but my friends draw great pleasure in trying to make me laugh. I suppose the old adage was correct; small things did indeed amuse small minds. I didn't let my annoyance show as I welcomed them to my home, they had been here a few times, already, and their parents were in cahoots with mine. Then I led them up to my room on the second floor of the mansion.

"Thanks Drake," - I winced at the nickname - "Your mother's parties are awfully stuffy." Pansy was, as usual, oblivious to the normal decorum expected of the offspring of full blood wizards and witches. The only reason we were friends was because it was expected of me.

"They aren't that bad Draco," Blaise said as he nudged Pansy, who had the grace to blush. Blaise was a man after my own heart; he knew what was expected of him and gave it one hundred percent. He knew of my predicament with my father and he had helped me through the times when I would have broken down.

"Thanks Blaise," I acknowledged as I sat in a green chair in the corner of my room. Blaise and Pansy took the hint and seated themselves in the other two chairs, also green. "So what have you two been up to?"

Pansy took the liberty to discuss every little detail of her holidays, from the name of her hotel in Ireland to the colour of the soap in her hotel in France. Blaise and I, of course, didn't bat an eyelid the whole time but I'm sure I looked as relieved as him when the tedious rant was over.

"I had a great time." she finished, "How about you Blaise?"

Blaise blinked and smiled, "Great thanks. I went to a magic convention in Glasgow with my parents. It was all about Transfiguration and modern applications."

I perked up; Blaise was always attending conventions with his parents. The information he gathered was always interesting. We chatted about this particular convention for a bit until Pansy yawned, "Boys, boys, when are you going to learn that this stuff is boring with a capital B?"

Blaise frowned at her, "Well Pansy, would you rather go back down to the 'stuffy' party?"

She shook her head, not catching the undertone of sarcasm, "No, you know that. But let's talk about something that isn't dreadfully dull."

I looked at her with carefully disguised loathing, "What do you suggest we talk about, Pansy?"

"How about, boys?"

Blaise shot me an amused glance. He knew about my sexuality, Pansy, oblivious as usual, had no idea.

Blaise came to my aid, "No Pansy, take a look around, we are guys. Why the hell would we want to talk about boys?"

Pansy shrugged, "I dunno."

The conversation ceased for a long pause. I was glad for the silence. Silence had become my solace, away from the parties, away from the yelling of my father and away from the disapproving whispers I heard at Hogwarts. Silence and darkness were the two things that I had come to seek. My father disappeared in darkness and silence and I could fool myself into thinking that I controlled my life. My desires meant nothing to my father. I was his son, his object to do his bidding. He treated me like a carbon copy of himself. I talked to people he wanted me to talk to, treated people the way he dictated to treat them and did whatever he wished. I had learnt from an early age not to displease him by being myself.

When I was five, I had attended a Muggle preschool. My father wished me to see what it was like to mix among them. He told me to be withdrawn, I wasn't allowed to play, I wasn't allowed to have fun, I was to sit in the corner and observe. A boy, Liam I think his name was, had approached me and extended the hand of friendship in the form of a book. He sat beside me and read it to me. Soon, I was absorbed in the tale and became the little boy I was. When we finished the book he dragged me over to some blocks and we created castles, towers and bridges. When I returned home that night, I was full of excitement. For the first time in my life, I enjoyed life. My mother saw the change in me and fostered it, but told me never to reveal this side of me to my father. But being five I just didn't understand. My father caught me playing with a stuffed dragon Mother had given me. He ripped the toy from my hands and destroyed it with a wave of his wand. I saw the toy go up in a puff of smoke and screamed, before crying pitifully. My father yelled at me to stop crying, but I didn't. Then he did something I would never forget. "Crucio!" he yelled, waving his wand at me. More pain than I'd ever experienced in my young life tore through my body. Every part of my body was in agony, even parts of me I didn't know I had. I screamed in pain, I was no longer crying, the pain was too intense for me too feel anything as trivial as sadness.

"Earth to Draco." I snapped to attention as Blaise waving his hand up and down in front of my face.

I frowned and looked at him, "Hmm?"

"I just said we have to go."

"So soon?"

Blaise nodded and waved, "See you at school."

I nodded and waved in return, "See you."

I watched Blaise and Pansy leave the room, the remembered pain still imprinted in my brain.

-End Draco POV-


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Draco woke as he was pulled from his bed abruptly. He looked around in confusion, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. He was roughly forced into a robe and a mask was placed over his face. Then the room vanished and they were standing in the hall of a neglected mansion. Or at least he thought it was a mansion judging by the size of the room.

He looked around at the people surrounding him. Death Eaters, he realised. He was probably wearing the same garb; he looked down at the black robe he wore through the slits in the mask. Make that definitely wearing the same clothes. He swallowed, he knew what this meant.

He didn't even try to resist as two of the Death Eaters stepped forward and each grabbed a hold of one of his arms. They brought him to the front of the group, manoeuvring him to kneel about two metres from the stairs that led up into the belly of the house. As Draco watched, a man floated down the stairs.

He knew him from his dreams. This was Lord Voldemort, his liege lord. The one to whom his life would be pledged from this day forward. Draco forced back the fear and hatred he felt in his heart, showing the calm facade he'd perfected during the 16 years and 364 days of enduring his father's tyranny.

Voldemort reached a stop before the boy, "Greetings Draco Talon Malfoy. I trust you know the purpose of our meeting tonight?"

Draco nodded and smirked, the words his father had drilled into him spouting forth, "Tonight is the night of my seventeenth birthday, the night I pledge my life in full to the one true Lord."

Voldemort smiled, "Yes, my boy." He motioned for the Death Eaters holding him to move away. He moved closer to the boy, studying the prone form, "Ahh Draco, how you have grown into a perfect young man. You shall be a favourite of mine, I can sense it now."

Draco looked up, directly into the eyes of his soon-to-be master. Instead of averting his eyes as his father had drilled into him, he continued to search the hollow depths of the Dark Lord's eyes.

Voldemort threw back his head and laughed, before looking back down at him, "Yes, we shall get along famously. Stand now boy."

Draco stood as gracefully as he could manage which, even in his sleep deprived state, was a sight to behold. "I am ready Master." he said, looking Voldemort in the eye.

Voldemort sobered and reached forward to take Draco's left arm. He pulled back the sleeve of the robe to expose the pearly flesh. Voldemort placed a soft kiss to the inside of his forearm and Draco felt a deep warmth spread from the spot. Then Voldemort bit the skin, tenderly. Draco sighed, his eyes closing, he felt no discomfort. Voldemort drew himself erect and smiled, "Do you take me as your Lord?"

Draco's eyes fluttered open, "Yes." He said, the word echoing in his ears.

Voldemort grinned then laughed, "Welcome to the fold my boy."

He held Draco's forearm up so he could see it. The skull with a snake instead of a tongue stared back at him. He couldn't help feeling a sense of horror that he quickly stamped down.

He was a Death Eater.

- - - - - -

Harry woke with a gasp, breathing heavily. He checked his left arm, it was unmarked. He laughed reflexively. Of course, it was just a dream, albeit a very realistic one.. Harry rubbed his scar and got up, getting dressed before gathering his things for the trip to London. He dragged them out to the front yard and left them there while he grabbed a piece of marmalade toast and a cup of Milo. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley had gone on a holiday, leaving him to his own devices, which he was utterly grateful for. But he couldn't stay here for a minute longer. He was going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until the new school year started.

Finishing the makeshift breakfast, he washed up and walked out of the house, locking the door and dropping the key through the mail slot. Checking the last item off his mental list, he smiled and walked to the curb, sticking his wand arm out to hail the Knight Bus. It loudly popped into existence in front of him, screeching to a stop.

Stan hopped off the bus and grinned widely, "'Ello 'Arry. 'Ow are ya?"

Harry smiled. "I'm good, Stan."

"Come on Stan 'urry up will ya?" One of the shrunken heads yelled.

"I'm gettin' there!" Stan yelled back, beginning to pull Harry's trunk, a couple of bags and Hedwig onboard.

Harry grinned and pressed the fare into Stan's hand. "The Leaky Cauldron." he said and went to find a bed.

After a couple of stops Harry finally got off the bus in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He waved goodbye to Stan and Ernie and hauled his bags inside.

Tom saw him. "Harry! I've been expecting you!" he said, clapping Harry's shoulder, "I'll show you to your room."

Tom ushered Harry up to a room, magicking his things up before them. "Feel free to explore Harry; you remember the pass to Diagon Alley I trust?" Tom winked.

Harry nodded affirmative, "Thanks Tom."

Tom beamed and waved, "Got to get back to the counter, yell if you need anything!" He bustled out of the room.

Harry sat on the bed and looked around. This was definitely the right choice. He lay back on the bed, his body sagging into the bed with a sense of relief.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Draco scowled as the seamstress finished measuring him for his new robes. He was glad this was the last time he would have to go back to Hogwarts, although he did feel a slight pang at the thought of never seeing some of his friends ever again. He shrugged it off; most of them would still be standing beside him, or behind him he thought with a wry twist of his mouth.

Lucius entered the shop. "Ready my boy?" he asked.

Draco nodded and stepped off the stool.

He followed his father out of the shop and down Diagon Alley to Knockturn Alley. Draco had been here a few times before. But as Lucius led him down the alley and to the left, he'd never before seen the shop they now faced.

The shop front was unassuming enough but as they went inside the nature of it became apparent. It was packed with everything to do with the Dark Arts. Twisted creatures yelped from cages, dark crystals glimmered, weapons shone and every-so-often a clock on the wall would yell a name, different each time. To one side a rack of robes stood and behind the counter, jars of contraband alchemy products were packed on some shelves.

Lucius turned to face his son. "Do you like what you see?" he asked, the ghost of a smile entertaining his lips.

Draco nodded, still glancing around, "Why are we here, Father?"

Lucius smiled, "It is time for you to get the Malfoy mark and then a few of your own choosing. Then you may buy anything you desire."

Draco looked hopeful. "Malfoy mark?" he questioned, holding his breath slightly.

His father pulled his cloak and shirt away from his right shoulder. The Malfoy coat of arms was tattooed into the chalky skin, Lucius' name below it. "The mark that every Malfoy heir receives, to show that he is now a full part of the family."

Draco let out his breath and smiled widely. "Thank you Father!" he said, not faking the happiness. He was excited, he'd been waiting for his father's approval and now, it seemed, he'd finally lived up to his father's standards.

Lucius looked pleased. "Along with this you may choose a variation." he said, pointing out the snake that wrapped around the coat of arms, "The snake was my variation. But do look at the tattoos that Hélène will show you, you may get whichever you want in addition to the mark."

Draco's eyes shone as a young woman, mid-twenties, entered the room with a large book. She motioned to a small wooden table to one side, surrounded by some chairs. She put the book down on the table.

"Have fun." she said and left the room again.

Lucius took out his pocket watch, "Sorry to have to leave so soon, but I have a meeting shortly. I trust you will be able to continue yourself?"

Draco grinned wryly. "Yes Father." He watched as he disapparated.

Draco's head spun. This was so cool! He couldn't help but use the Muggle term; it seemed to be the only one that fit. He'd often dreamed of receiving the mark, although unsure of his suitability. He and his father had disagreed over lots of things over the years.

Flipping through the book idly, Draco pondered on what he'd choose to change on the coat of arms. He smiled as he thought of the perfect thing. He then started to really study the tattoo designs in front of him. He found a section of quotes and nodded thoughtfully, he would get a line of a quote his mother had often spoken to him. He continued to look through the book and stopped at some Celtic designs. He'd often been fascinated by things of Celtic origin. Spying an intricate knot, Draco fell in love with it. He'd have that too. He continued to go through the book but didn't find anything of interest.

Not sure on what to do next, Draco shut the book and got up, moving to the counter. It had a glass panel in the top and beneath there were bars for piercing. Draco studied them and rubbed his ear. He'd often thought about an ear piercing. He looked at the jewellery glittering and held his breath as he saw an intricate stud bearing a gem that was green and shot through with silver, fashioned into the head of a dragon. He nodded, he was certain now.

The woman, Hélène, appeared again and noticed his interest in the bars. "Want one?" she grinned.

Draco nodded and pointed to the dragon. "Perfect." she opened the glass and took out the piece, her grin widening. "Good choice. Now, have you chosen the designs for your tattoos?"

Draco nodded again; all of a sudden he was nervous. Hélène giggled and motioned him towards the back room.

About an hour later he was led back out into the room. Hélène smiled, "How do you feel?" It was a silly question because a spell had been used to heal the sites completely and remove the pain.

Draco smiled, "Alright." He fiddled with the dragon for a bit but Hélène slapped his hand away.

"Don't play with it." she scolded.

Draco frowned at her presumption but let it slide.

"Have a look around while you wait for Lucius to return." she smiled, "I'll be in the back room if you need me."

Draco nodded, still slightly overwhelmed. He looked around. He moved over to study some of the weapons, admiring a golden crossbow and the intricately carved handle of a very nice broadsword.

He wandered around, looking at whatever took his fancy. He rifled through the robes, admiring a very nice green set of dress robes. He moved on to an open-faced cabinet that held rings of all description. His eyes were drawn to a ring that seemed to be made of the same material and gem that his earring was made of. It was shaped to resemble an egg, clutched between two silver dragon feet, branching out from the braided band of the ring. He picked it up and slid it onto the third finger of his right hand. It fit perfectly. It was also very warm, unusual for metal. Draco smiled and continued to look around the room.

Soon, Lucius reappeared. Draco removed his robe and shirt, allowing Lucius to inspect the tattoos. He smiled as he studied the Malfoy coat of arms.

"Fitting as always, Draconis." Lucius said, his eyes glittering with rare approval.

Draco put his shirt and robe back on, straightening his collar and tucking his jaw-length hair over his ear. Lucius' attention was drawn to the earring and matching ring. He nodded his approval. Heleen heard them talking and reappeared.

"Found everything you want?" Lucius asked.

Draco nodded, "Yes Father."

Lucius got a few potions ingredients and paid Hélène for the tattoos, piercing and ring as well. As they left the shop, Draco could hardly keep the smile off his face. He'd finally done something right.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Harry sat at one of the tables outside the ice-cream parlour, savouring a bowl of pecan and mulberry flavoured ice-cream. He watched as people passed. It was one of his favourite activities at Diagon Alley. He could sit for hours just watching people, trying to learn about them by their looks.

Take this one woman; she was pushing a pram with young twins ensconced within. A young girl in a pretty dress and a boy dressed in shorts and a t-shirt ran around her, playing a game of tag. Her blonde hair was messy, escaping from the bun at the back of her head to frame her oval face with curls. She was wearing a loose, knee length skirt and an open-necked, buttoned t-shirt. Their clothing was well-worn and slightly faded. Despite her look of dishabille, she had a large grin plastered on her face. She reminded him of a younger Molly Weasley; she had the same air of happiness despite her troubles. Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched her progress down the street.

As Harry watched, the young boy ran between her and the pram. She tripped over him, losing her grip on the pram and falling to the road with a cry. The pram kept going. Harry dropped his spoon into the bowl and ran over to her, gripping her arm and helping her to her feet. She smiled gratefully and bent to scold the child.

"Liam! What in Merlin's name do you think you were doing?"

He looked up at her with big blue eyes, pouting slightly.

She sighed. "Be more careful darling boy!" she said before hugging him close and looking around for her other children. The girl was standing there wide-eyed, looking into the crowd. The pram was gone. The mother clapped her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Where are my babies?" She wailed, looking around frantically.

The crowd parted and the pram appeared, the babies still sleeping peacefully. The mother ran over and fell to her knees, running her hands over their still-bald heads. She sobbed once then calmed herself, looking up at the blonde teenage boy that still stood beside the pram, thanking him.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the boy, it was Draco. Looks like Lord High and Mighty could actually act human for once. His hair was longer but it was unmistakably him. He was also skinnier than last year, Harry noticed before shaking his head, must be a trick of the light.

"Thank you!" she said, walking forward to shake Draco's hand, she then turned and shook Harry's hand. "Thank you both!"

They both nodded and Harry murmured, "No problem."

She thanked them a few more times before she gathered up her children and left. They watched as the woman left, before turning to study each other again.

Harry nodded once, "Malfoy."

Draco nodded back, "Potter."

They stared at each other for a few seconds longer. As Harry looked at him, his scar began to tingle. Shaking his head he turned around and walked away. He had better things to do than stare at Malfoy all day.

- - - - - -

As Draco got ready for bed that night, he couldn't forget the look of surprise on Harry's face. Draco scowled at his reflection; it was almost as if Harry didn't believe that Draco could do something as selfless as investing two minutes of his time to return the children to their mother.

_It's because you always act like a selfish prick._ A voice whispered in his mind.

"I don't always."

The voice remained silent, as if his statement didn't warrant a reply. Draco sighed and speared his hand through his hair, admiring the way his new earring glittered in the light of his bathroom. He shook his head, letting his hair fall down. Of course he was a selfish prick, he was a Malfoy after all.

Splashing some water onto his face, he dried it off with a small towel from beside the basin. He stared at himself in the mirror for a long moment, studying the aristocratic features. His stormy grey eyes reflected the light, turning them into a colour more akin to silver. His eyes were his mother's, and his lips. But the shape of his face and the sloping cheekbones were his father's. As he stared at his reflection, his face changed, growing older...until he looked like his father.

Draco swore and turned away from the mirror, leaning against the cabinet with his face in his hands. As much as he tried to ignore it, he was becoming his father more and more.

_But you're not him yet, _the voice whispered again.

Draco nodded and drew himself upright. The voice was right, he wasn't his father and if he had his way he would never become the bitter old man that his father was. A man with more money than love, controlled by power and greed, the very things that had corrupted him into the sham of a man he was.

Pulling back his sleeve, Draco stared at the Dark Mark that marred the pale skin of his forearm. It was an ugly symbol and he wished to be rid of it more than anything. But he knew that it wasn't possible until the Dark Lord released him from service or died. He rather suspected that the latter would be the only way that he was going to be rid of it, short of dying himself.

Sighing again, Draco walked into his bedroom and lay on his bed, staring up at the painted ceiling. Faeries danced through the thick forest, animals unafraid wandered about. A dragon flew into sight every-so-often, piercing Draco with its dark gaze before flying away again.

He wished he was more like his namesake, impenetrable, unfazed and ready for any situation. Draco felt more like a weak coward, doing exactly as his father wished because he was afraid of the pain he'd receive by rebelling. Rolling over onto his side, Draco closed his eyes and willed sleep to come. It was a while before his thoughts stopped and his breathing slowed into the steady rhythm of slumber.


	5. Chapter Five

Anyways, thanks to my first reviewers: Gaara's Hug Buddy, animehphantom, LovelySinner7, Rafa93, You're the reason I write ^.^

**Disclaimer:** The characters and world are JK Rowling's but the plot is 50% mine. The other 50% belongs to the characters that make it themselves!! :P

Okay...Onto the story!!!

- - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Five**

Draco bowed to his father and kissed his mother's hand. "Farewell My Lord, My Lady." he said, turning away to board the train.

"Draco!" a piercing shriek followed by a flurry of movement caught Draco's attention, just moments before he was nearly tackled to the ground by none other than Pansy Parkinson.

Draco pushed her away from him. "I see you still have no sense of decorum." he observed drily.

Pansy grinned, oblivious as usual, "It's so good to see you Draco!"

Draco sighed and walked away from her, entering the train to find a compartment.

Pansy turned to Blaise as he came up beside her, "What's eating him?"

Blaise shrugged and followed Draco onto the train. Pansy, still puzzled, followed soon after.

- - - - - -

Harry walked along Platform 9 3/4, smiling when he was bombarded by Ron and his family.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked, crushing him into a hug, leaning in for a kiss before moving to his side. Molly hugged him too before Arthur clapped him on the back and started to question him about what robots were. Thankfully Ron dragged them away before he was required to reply.

Soon they ran into Hermione and Luna who were chatting off to one side. Exchanging hugs, they chatted about holidays and school. Neville wandered up as they were having a discussion about who was going to be the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher this year.

The last call for boarding was announced and they scurried for the train. They all managed to fit into one compartment, with some shoving and pushing. As soon as they were settled, Hermione turned to Harry.

"How was your holiday?" she asked.

Harry smiled, "It was great!" For the first time ever he actually meant it. Now that he was legal age in the wizarding world, his guardians had stopped tormenting him.

Hermione smiled and patted his hand. "That's good Harry!"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, that's great mate! But you'll never guess what happened to us this holiday! Charlie came over from Romania with a dragon!"

Harry made the required noises of surprise and awe as Ron continued his tale, Ginny adding the details Ron missed.

Luna had stayed with Hermione for the last two weeks of the holidays. She was bursting with stories about strange Muggle activities she'd witnessed. Hermione teased her mercilessly about her antics. Like her first exposure to a laptop.

Neville had been at home with his Grandmother almost all holidays. At the mention of his Granny they all had a good laugh, reminiscing about the time that Neville had made a boggart Snape wear her clothes. But aside from that Neville was overjoyed because his parents had finally woken up. Their memories were hazy but they were able to function again. This revelation was followed by congratulations from everyone.

At that moment the treat cart trundled around and Harry bought five of almost everything so they could have a proper celebration for Neville, who grinned from ear to ear as they all tucked in. Hermione conjured some colourful streamers draped around the compartment and some coloured confetti that fell from the roof and disappeared when it hit anything.

Ron started up some tunes with a wave of his wand, grinning widely at everyone's looks of surprise, "Just a little something I learnt from a friend of a friend."

They all laughed and talked amongst themselves as they enjoyed the food and company.

- - - - - -

Draco wandered the corridors of the train. He'd escaped from the compartment that had suddenly become claustrophobic, after about the fortieth of Pansy's recounts, with a muttered excuse of needing some air. Pansy had whined after him but he'd ignored it, as he usually did.

_Glad we got out of there._ The voice said, sounding as relieved as he felt.

Draco heartily agreed. It was bad enough that he had to be at the same school as the pig of a girl, he couldn't face staying in the same compartment as her for the rest of the trip. So he just walked around, watching people and sighing when most of them gave him a wide berth.

Hearing some music faintly, Draco followed the corridor and it became louder. He recognised it as a Muggle song that he had listened to a while ago. As he reached the compartment it was coming from, the door opened and a boy stepped out, laughing as he told someone else that he was able to look after himself. He turned around, nearly running into Draco. Draco stepped back a bit, muttering an apology. The boy looked up.

It was Harry, Draco realised and sighed as the open expression he had been wearing turned into one of disgust.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" he demanded.

Draco plastered his trademark sneer onto his face, "Nothing Potter. Last I heard it was a free country."

"Not for scum like you." Harry hissed between clenched teeth.

He shrugged. "Whatever you think Potter. See you around."

With that he turned around and stalked off, leaving Harry wearing a comical expression of confusion.

He ended up hiding in the bathroom until the train stopped at Hogwarts. As he exited the train he couldn't avoid his friends.

"Draco! Where did you go, we were looking all over for you!" Pansy's shrill voice demanded his attention. He sighed and turned to face the music.

- - - - - -

That's is for now, and yes I'm aware it's short :P The next couple chaps will be up in the next week or so, I have to work around assessment etc :( Please review and tell me what you think ^.^


	6. Chapter Six

The next instalment... It's a bit of a ramble, a lot of background and a bit of drama.... I hope you like it!

As always thankyou so much to my reviewers, you make me feel warm and fuzzy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it Yada yada yada....

- - - - - -

**Chapter Six**

_Harry POV_

Professor McGonagall welcomed us back with her first speech as Headmistress of Hogwarts, announcing that Professor Snape would be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor with Professor Slughorn as our Potions Master. They stood up, looked around and sat back down. The head boy and girl were announced, Hermione was the girl and, to everyone's surprise, Draco was the boy. They went to the front of the hall to receive their badges before heading back to their seats.

McGonagall then proceeded to sort the first years. As I sat and watched the sorting for the last time, I felt sad. But it was a good sad, not stemming from pain or regret but from the fact that another part of my life was ending.

Last year had been a bad experience; the Death Eaters had stormed the castle and taken over. Through luck more than prowess we'd managed to fight them off, but with a lot of student deaths. But the death that most affected me was Dumbledore's. Snape had killed him, but only to spare Malfoy. _The ferret wasn't even man enough to kill him himself_, I thought venomously.

As the last of the first years were sorted, I broke out of my reverie, smiling as I applauded loudly.

The night went on and I found myself relaxing as I talked with my friends as we ate the lovely feast the house elves had prepared. I had a conversation with Hermione about Muggle life. Luna had joined us at some point and we all chatted together, Ron sometimes sharing a fact or two he'd learned from his dad.

Ginny was all over me, which was starting to get tedious. I mean I liked her and all; it was just so stupid to be dating your friend's sister. It wasn't as if I'd even had a choice in the matter. If I turned her down, Ron would be after me, demanding to know why his sister wasn't good enough for me.

As it was he loved the fact that his very own sister was dating "the boy who lived". I sighed; Ron could be so damn petty when it came to status and popularity. This was evidenced in fourth year when I was named as one of the Triwizard Champions. He didn't talk to me for close on three months. Sometimes I doubted whether he even knew the real me. The me that was hidden deep in the shell that everyone knew as Harry Potter, the golden boy. The me who was finally starting to gain control again.

Soon it was time to go to our dorms and as we waited for the first years to be escorted out by Hermione and Dean, we chatted to some other inter-house friends. Sharing news and gossip as we always did.

Us Gryffindors left the Great Hall as a group and chatted all the way to the portrait. As we reached it Ginny pulled me away from the group and into a passionate kiss. The rest of the group hooted and continued on into the common room.

She slowly pulled me along a corridor and into an unused classroom, kissing me again. But as she began to unbutton my robes I grabbed her hands and pushed her back. She peered up at me with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry Ginny." I sighed and walked out of the room. I couldn't face her, couldn't try to explain my lukewarm feelings for her. She wouldn't understand; hell, even I didn't understand how I was feeling most of the time.

I wandered through the castle, visiting a few places I hadn't been to for a while. I found the room that had once housed Fluffy, the three-headed dog that guarded the entrance to the trials that ultimately led to the Philosopher's Stone. Then I made my way to the bathroom that held the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. I traced the snake on the side of one of the taps. The year that I found this had been the year I found out I was a parselmouth. This was right after people had started to be paralysed by the basilisk that had been set loose by Ginny under the influence of Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Voldemort. I left the bathroom and walked to where the Room of Requirements was situated.

The door appeared and I seized the handle, opening it to reveal the room that it had transformed into for me. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I stared. It was the cupboard under the stairs, my first sanctuary from my uncle's rage. Too small for the rotund man to follow me, it had been the perfect place. I had often been locked inside for almost two days at a time, but it had still been a place that was mine and mine alone. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me, collapsing onto my old bed.

I lay there for a while, just breathing in the old smells. Even the odour of smelly old socks was calming. I sighed and let myself wonder about how much my life had changed since I was my aunt and uncle's slave. I had to admit that life was much simpler back then. I did the jobs they forced me to do and that was that. Occasionally I got a beating and I'd been locked in the cupboard without tea more than once. But even though I loathed that existence, it had been my life.

Now I was Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the adored golden boy that everyone looked to for guidance. I was a kid! I was only eleven when I was first told of my reputation; I had no idea of what I was getting into. Now several years and run-ins with Voldemort later, I was very aware of what I had needed to sacrifice. Third year I'd found my godfather, Sirius. He'd been in Azkaban for years for a crime he never committed. I'd entertained the idea of going to live with him and get away from my aunt and uncle. But it wasn't to be. He'd had to run away with Buckbeak to escape the dementors. That was also the year that I met Remus Lupin, a werewolf, and another of my father's closest friends. I found out there had been four of them, my dad, Lupin, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew. Peter had been Scabbers, Ron's rat, for as long as Sirius had been in Azkaban. It turned out it was Peter who'd betrayed my parents and committed the crime that Sirius had been convicted of.

Fourth year was the year I watched a person die in front of me. Cedric Diggory, one of the four Triwizard Champions. The Triwizard Cup turned out to be a portkey that led directly to a graveyard where Pettigrew and Voldemort were waiting. Pettigrew killed Cedric outright then used my blood to re-embody his master. That time I only barely escaped with my life, but at the cost of a friend's life.

The next year was spent training myself, and anyone else willing, to fight Voldemort. That was the year that Dumbledore was rendered useless by the Ministry of Magic.

Professor Umbridge, a ministry official had become our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, much to our disgust. She refused to teach us practical uses of magic, so we used the Room of Requirements to train in secret. Little by little she took over Hogwarts, eventually instating herself as the Headmistress. That year ended all too soon with the near-death of my godfather, who only survived through sheer luck.

The Death Eaters had ransacked the Ministry and we barely held our own against them. Voldemort was eventually driven off but he was to come back the next year. The year he took over Hogwarts itself. The year that Dumbledore died. The year I consoled myself with Ginny.

I sighed and buried my head into my pillow like I used to after Vernon had beaten me.

In my mind I was reliving the first time Vernon almost killed me. The wild look in his eyes still haunted my dreams. He had been drunk, again. Frustrated with his life in general he had taken it out on me for no reason except that I was an available, suitably weak target; or so he thought. He grabbed me and shoved me against a wall, pinning me against it with one of his beefy hands. I struggled wildly but all that achieved was a slap across the face. It felt as painful as an iron skillet being smashed into my face. I hung there, half concussed as he shouted at me, blaming me for everything wrong in his life.

Then he wrapped one of his hands around my throat and squeezed. "I ought to kill you, you stupid runt! You're worthless, pathetic and weak! You're no better than your bastard parents! I ought to kill you!" he yelled at me. He laughed as I began to choke and struggle for air. I blacked out soon after that, I thought I was dead; until I woke up in the cupboard the next morning.

I turned around and lay staring up at the ceiling, my arms resting beside me. I hoped that this year would be uneventful. I could feel myself getting closer to my breaking point. Much more and I'd snap.

_End Harry POV_

So that's it! Please tell me what you think! ^.^


	7. Chapter Seven

Here we go, next chappie! I'll try to write the next one quick!

- - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Seven

Harry rushed into the Great Hall. He was late for breakfast as he'd fallen asleep in the Cupboard. He sat next to Ron and started piling his plate.

Ron looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Where were you mate?"

"Nowhere." Harry muttered and started to eat.

Ron frowned and went back to eating. But you could practically see the cogs in his brain working. He turned to Harry, "My sister was a bit late to bed too, come to think of it. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Harry looked at Ron and sighed, "No Ron, I haven't screwed your sister."

Ron's jaw dropped and quite a few people around them went quiet. Ginny was looking daggers at Harry before standing up and storming out of the room.

Hermione frowned and hissed at Harry, "Follow her and apologise for your behaviour!"

Harry shrugged, "I've done nothing to apologise for."

Ron made a few strangled noises and left the table to follow his sister.

Hermione shook her head and gave Harry one of her most disapproving glares, "Honestly Harry, what has gotten into you?" With that she left to follow the other two.

Harry sighed and continued to eat his breakfast. He couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

- - - - - -

Draco watched the commotion at the Gryffindor table with slight amusement. The whispers started and he caught the words Ginny, Harry and non-screwage.

He watched as the Weaselette, Weasel and Granger left the room, his amusement growing as Harry didn't follow them. Looks like that all was not well in Paradise. Harry finished his breakfast calmly and finished his pumpkin juice.

Pansy poked Draco and whined, "Draaaaaco, listen to me!"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes at Blaise before turning to the annoying girl, "Yes, Pansy, what do you want?"

She smiled and looked into his eyes for a long moment. Seeing the look in her eyes, his own widened and he began to move back. But before he could get more than a couple of feet away from her she proceeded to throw herself at him, capturing his lips in a kiss that was probably her version of passionate. It felt to him like a wet fish had jumped out of some water and locked lips with him.

He growled and pushed her off him. "Never. Do that. Again." he bit out, scrubbing his lips with his sleeve while pinning her with a glare that would melt glass. He barely stopped himself from strangling her, or throwing up, or both. She pouted and looked like she was about to cry. He heartily wished she wouldn't, but soon enough she was blubbering.

He scowled and left the hall, trying to remove the feel of that kiss from his lips.

_Well that was interesting. _The voice commented.

Draco laughed shortly, interesting didn't even begin to describe it.

- - - - - -

Harry watched the scene at the Slytherin table in amusement. Looks like their romance wasn't working out so well. He'd heard that Draco and Pansy were going out but never had he seen them kiss in public. The way Draco had reacted though... almost with...revulsion? That didn't fit the rumour at all.

Shaking his head and telling himself that he didn't give a fig about Draco's love life, Harry pushed his plate away and left the hall.

- - - - - -

Double Charms, Draco read his timetable and sighed, great! At least Pansy wasn't in the class, he conceded. But there were still the Gryffindorks to put up with. He wished they would quit treating him like a dark wizard.

_Well you are, _the voice pointed out.

Draco scowled, "I'm not all that dark."

The voice gave a raspy chuckle, _You have been for the last seven years at least._

Draco had to concede that.

_And you happen to be a Death Eater if that had escaped your notice_, it continued.

He clutched his left arm reflexively, "Not through my own choice."

_It was always your own choice,_ the voice said.

Draco sighed, of course he'd had a choice. Between being the good little son and get the Dark Mark or defying his father and getting squished like a bug. Some choice.

The voice chuckled again, _No wonder you can't stand on your own feet, you're still the five-year-old child scared because your father took your teddy bear._

"It wasn't a teddy bear, it was a dragon!" Draco scowled again, "And he cast _Crucio_ on me!"

The voice paused, _Still, you are hiding behind that memory and using it as an excuse not to try._

Draco sighed and shook his head, gathering his things for charms and leaving his room. At least it would be a bit of normalcy, he could use with taunting a few Gryffindorks today.

- - - - - -

Harry hurried along the corridor that led to the Charms classroom. He'd taken as long as possible and now he was five minutes late. He ran through the door and sat in his seat beside Ron. Ron scowled at him and shifted to the next seat. Harry sighed, this was going to be a great week.

Professor Flitwick thankfully didn't notice Harry's lateness and continued with the lesson. They were learning a summoning charm that worked on living creatures, including humans. Flitwick dragged a cage of rats to the centre of the room.

"You will now proceed to cast _Sumio_ on a rat, one at a time. This will prevent one rat being summoned to two different places, which is bad."

The class was instructed to stand and form a line in front of the cage. Harry was about eight back and Draco stood behind him.

"So trouble with the Weaselette?" Draco asked.

Harry scowled, "Should I ask you the same about Pansy?"

Draco laughed, "Yeah right, I do tend to have higher standards than her Potter."

"Would never have thought, given the people you hang around."

"Could say the same to you Potter, I can't believe the lowlifes you talk to."

"At least they're people, not robots programmed to your every will."

"Like your friends would ever think of talking back to you!" Draco smirked and mock-simpered, "Yes, Mister Potter. No, Mister Potter. How high, Mister Potter?"

"Go die in a hole, Malfoy."

"Oh how original Potter, I'm shaking in my boots."

Harry ignored him completely. Draco made a few more cracks before giving up with a smile and a parting jab, "Fine then, I won't tell you who your Weaselette is cheating on you with."

Harry gritted his teeth and refused to take the bait. It was his turn to do the charm anyway. He picked out a rat and said, "_Sumio._"

The black rat he'd focused on appeared at his feet, he grinned as Flitwick congratulated him and put the rat back. Harry went back to sit near Ron. He sighed and tore a bit off his scroll, scribbling on it _I'm sorry. I was tired and what I said was unforgivable but please try to forgive me?_

He pushed it to Ron who tore it up without reading it. Harry sighed, yep, this was going to be a looong week.

- - - - - -

And that's all for this chap folks :)


	8. Chapter Eight

Sorry it's taken so long! My muse deserted me!! But it's okay I found her again and put her to work! LOL So without any more ado - the next installment!

- - - - - -

Chapter Eight

Draco sighed, putting his quill down and stretching. He'd just finished the last piece of homework for the day. A foot long essay on summoning charms, a half-foot on the properties of monkshood and a numerancy reading for his week. He looked down at the numerancy work. The week wasn't looking good. He figured any week that began with Pansy pashing you in the Great Hall was doomed.

He looked around the room, he could hardly believe he'd been made head boy. He'd have bet on Harry or Ron, anyone but a Slyth and anyone but himself. He pushed the pieces of parchment to one side of the desk and placed the top on his inkwell. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, he couldn't concentrate any longer.

Getting to his feet, Draco threw his robes over the muggle clothing he wore when he was alone in his room. Being able to relax into muggle clothes was another reason he was thankful of having his own room, along with not having to watch his back or sleep with one eye open. He opened the door and looked both ways along the corridor. It was late at night so he didn't expect anyone to be out and about, but you never knew.

He walked out of his room to the top of the astronomy tower. As he leant on the balustrade he relished the feel of the wind on his skin. This was his quiet place at Hogwarts. If he ever had a problem he'd come here and think it out. Draco frowned and turned his face to the wind, it was a pity that not all of his problems were easy to get rid of.

He closed his eyes and blanked his mind to everything but the feel of wind caressing his face and threading through his hair. He felt like he was in his mother's arms again, which she hadn't done since he was nine years old, when Lucius had caught them and expressly forbid her. Draco opened his eyes and sighed. His mother would often sport bruises as a testament to her will. She tried to be a meek wife but she was a Black and Blacks weren't meek. Like his uncle, Sirius.

He smiled a little at that. His uncle had been best friends with Harry's dad. In fact, Sirius was Harry's godfather. He'd found out when he'd overheard a conversation between Hermione and Lavender. He liked Sirius. Sirius had found enough courage to stand up to his domineering mother and live his own life. Draco relished the thought that he would one day do the same and get away from his father's control.

Thinking of Harry's godfather led him to thoughts of his own godfather, Severus. Sev was a difficult man to understand. He was one of the only half-bloods admitted into Slytherin. As such he had been tormented by his peers. Peers mainly referring to James Potter and his friends.

And now Harry was continuing his father's 'greatness' by tormenting him.

Draco felt like screaming into the unforgiving night. Living is overrated, he thought, might as well just throw myself off this tower.

_What will that prove? That you're a coward. _

"What would I care? I'd be dead."

The voice tsked, _That's no way to think. Are you going to let your father win? Let him drive you to kill yourself in your cowardice?_

Draco sighed, "No. It's just...it's all starting to get to me; my father, my mum, my Lord. It's all leading to something and I don't know if I want to be around for the something."

_Well unless you're alive, how do you know what you could do to stop it?_

Draco closed his eyes and nodded, "I know."

He sighed and stared across the grounds, staying silent for a long moment.

"I wouldn't really kill myself."

The voice chuckled, _I know._

Draco frowned, "Then why try so hard to convince me not to?"

The voice stayed silent.

Draco stared out into the sky for a while longer, but the night held no revelations for him. "Another pointless day in my pointless life." He sighed dejectedly, leaving the tower and returning to bed.

- - - - - -

Harry tried to ignore the stares and whispers that followed him everywhere he went. Ron, of course, was still giving him the cold shoulder and he'd been informed by a haughty note that he was no longer Ginny's boyfriend. Harry tried to get Ginny to talk to him about it all, but she refused to give him the time of day. He didn't blame her. Hermione wasn't talking to him either.

He hated not talking to them but he liked the solitude, talk about contradictory. But that's how he felt. He'd hardly been allowed out of their sight for most of his school life. If he didn't know better, he'd think they'd been told to keep a close watch on him. He wouldn't be surprised if they had, however. His whole life contained people watching him and controlling his every move.

Even the night he'd been left at his uncle's house had been engineered by the ministry. A squib had been hired to watch his progress, the harmless neighbour he'd barely known about until fifth year. She'd watched on as Harry had been beaten constantly by Vernon, all the while reporting back to the ministry that everything was AOK. He'd told the ministry countless times since that his uncle had beaten him, but they still turned a deaf ear.

He hadn't actually had a clue as to who he really was until he was eleven, when a letter came in the mail to announce that, surprise! You're a wizard! And guess what? You're going to a wizarding school! Yippee!!

The letter forgot to mention that Harry was kinda a wizarding hero. Nevermind that he'd been barely two at the time, and he had nothing to do with his own survival. The world conveniently forgot that Lily was the one that had twarted Voldemort in her roundabout way.

He arrived at Hogwarts, mainly thanks to Hagrid forcibly removing him from the Dursley's clutches. He made friends with Ron and Hermione and made enemies of Draco and Slytherin in general. Then in the first year he'd known about this magic stuff, he'd been attacked by a homicidal turban-clad teacher, Quirrel.

The ministry hadn't seen that coming.

Luckily Harry and his friends figured out what was happening before Harry got killed by the growth on the back of Quirrel's head; AKA Voldemort.

And so Harry survived. No thanks to the ministry that professed to have his best interests at heart. Then they sent him back to his guardians, who hated him even more since his scary friend conjured a pig's tail on their darling Duddley Wuddley.

Then after a brush with a HUGE snake in second year, he'd found in third year that yet another homicidal maniac was out to get him. The homicidal maniac turned out to be his godfather, Ron's rat turned out to be the real maniac and their DADA teacher turned out to be a werewolf. Whoda thunk it? Not the ministry, that's for sure. They still insisted in trying to kill Sirius, so he'd had to escape and hide. Which blew Harry's dream of getting away from the Dursley's, way to go ministry!

And who actually helped the ministry two years later... Sirius! Funny how homicidal maniacs turn out to be heroes. No thanks to the ministry appointed officials. Like Umbridge. Can anyone say rule-loving, cat-obsessed, pink-wearing toad?

Although Sirius was cleared, his recovery took too long for Harry to be put into his care... so it was back to the Dursley's for Harry.

The next year, what with Hogwarts getting overrun with Death Eaters, was sort of hectic. The ministry was so disarrayed it was a wonder that they managed to extend any aid to them. After that it didn't seem worth the trouble to try and stay with Sirius.

He was just over his life. Anyone else would have cracked long before now. Harry sometimes thought that his ability to cope was a weakness. He just wanted to fall in a screaming heap and let his frustration out. Instead he smiled and acted like he loved being the lone hope of the wizarding world.

Ha. He hadn't even managed to kill Voldemort last year.

Harry was ready for this all to be over. He contemplated killing himself, but what was the point? Someone or his dog would find him and immediately help him, then try and find another explanation for the situation.

'Uh, he tripped and the razorblades just happed to slice his wrists to pieces. Clumsy Harry!'

He was doomed to be fried by Voldemort and that was all there was to it.

Damn.

- - - - - -

So there we have it! Harry sounds a bit fed up in that.... LOL Please review! I'm going back to writing!


	9. Chapter Nine

Heyo! New chapter ready and rearing!!! So go on and read it!

- - - - - -

Chapter Nine

Draco POV

About two weeks later things had become more or less more settled. I sat in a History lesson, doodling on my parchment while Binns droned on about Camelot and Merlin. I don't know how he made even the most exciting parts of the tale dull, but he managed.

I looked over at Harry, who seemed to be on the brink of falling asleep. I smirked and wrote on a piece of paper.

_'Oi, wake up sleepy head_.'

I folded it up. After making sure noone was looking, I pegged it at Harry. It hit him in the temple and he jerked awake. He read the note and looked around, he saw me watching with a smirk and he frowned. He wrote something and chucked it back at me. I caught it deftly and read it.

'_What do you want?'_

I smirked and wrote back:

'_Just making sure you're awake to hear the scintillating speech Binns is making.'_

I threw it back. Harry snorted quietly and wrote back.

'_Are you serious?_'

'_Perfectly. Don't you just love Arthurian legends?_

'_Normally I do. But Binns...well...'_

_'He does murder it doesn't he?'_

_'Just a bit. So why did you wake me up for it?'_

'_Just thought I'd share the torture around.'_

_'Gee thanks'_

_'No problem'_

_'So...'_

_'So... have you and Weaselette broken up?'_

_'Yeah, not that it's any of your business.'_

_'I like to keep up to date with my favourite enemy.'_

_'I'm your favourite enemy? Then why are we chucking notes at each other like friends?'_

'_Well I'd like to think we could still be civil.'_

_'Yeah. Right. When have we ever been civil to each other?'_

'_Once or twice.'_

_'Tell me one occasion.'_

I had to think about that for a bit, then I thought of one.

_'In Madame Malkins when we first met.'_

_'Right. I'd almost forgotten about that. Seems like a lifetime ago.'_

_'Yeah, so much has changed.'_

_'You got that right.'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

I watched as Harry's eyebrows flew to his hairline and he looked back at me, as if trying to figure out whether I was having him on.

'_What?'_

_'I'm sorry for being a major part of that change.'_

_'Don't be so full of yourself. You're the least of my problems.'_

_'Aw shucks. If that don't just give me a warm fuzzy feeling.'_

_'Don't push it Malfoy.'_

_'Sorry.'_

Again he looked as if he could hardly believe I'd written that, let alone mean it.

_'If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to make friends with me.'_

'_Is it working?'_

I threw it at him and waited tensely. He wrote something and lobbed it back.

'_Maybe.'_

And that one word made me think that maybe not everything was bad, after all. The bell chimed and we packed up to leave, Harry looked at me once more before he left the classroom.

End Draco POV

- - - - - -

Harry POV

I had made up with Hermione a week ago. It took a while to talk her around but she eventually gave in, admitting that it was childish to stay mad at me for so long. Ron wasn't as easy. I finally caught him in the corner of the Common Room, cast _Petrificus Totalus_ on him and ranted at him so he understood what I was saying. Then I left him there until the spell wore off. Okay, it was a bit childish but I needed to show him how frustrated I was.

I walked into the Common Room after History to find Ron sitting on a couch. He looked over at me and stood up.

"I'm still mad at you, but I guess I can stop giving you the silent treatment."

I sagged a bit in relief, "Thankyou Ron. I am sorry I said it you know."

"Yeah I know. But you were talking about my _sister."_

I sighed and let it drop, there was no point in arguing I'd just piss him off again. "So how was Advanced Charms?" I asked.

"It was brilliant, Hermione helped me with most of it but it was really interesting..." he continued to regale me on all the techniques they'd been taught.

I sat down and listened, I'd prefer to listen to Ron than even try to think about the History lesson I'd just had.

- - - - - -

It was later that night as I was trying to get to sleep that I thought of that again. Draco had been almost...friendly, during that conversation. If you could call it a conversation. I frowned.

Why would Draco try and be friendly? Was he trying to lull me into a false security or something? Or was he actually beginning to grow up and get over himself?

I shook my head and forced myself to think about other things. Like how spacey Trelawney was these days. But as I fell asleep the conundrum of Draco was still foremost in my mind.

End Harry POV

- - - - - -

**A/N** Now we're getting somewhere! ;) Please review or no chappies!


End file.
